


Lazy Afternoons

by actualcoolcat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brotp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualcoolcat/pseuds/actualcoolcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Video games. What's a better way to avoid the summer heat than playing video games with your best friend? He's a dork, yeah, but he's all you've got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble request for a friend on Tumblr. Enjoy!

"John Egbert, you are a fuckin' cheater."

"Hehe, not my fault! Better hurry up, Dave, or you'll be in last place."

     This was by far the most competitive game of Mario Kart ever played. Dave had been cruising in 1st place the last lap, leaving everyone in the dust and shooting bananas around like a madman. It was the final lap, and he was sure victory was in sight. But that blue shell. _That damn blue shell._ He put the peddle to the metal, wishing the green dinosaur would go faster (Yoshi is fucking cool okay), and tried to ignore the dorky laughter come from right beside him. "That was the cheapest move in the history of the game."

"Oh, don't get your panties in such a twist!"

"My _panties_ will twist as much as they want to!" This caused another giggle fit to erupt from the black haired boy currently flopped down in the most ungraceful position known to man on the couch. Dave sighed, clutching the controller a bit too tightly as he passed the finish line. 7th. It could be worse, but it sure wasn't first place. "Revenge!" He announced before quickly tackling the other, almost knocking both of them off of the couch. The whole affair quickly turned into some half-assed slap fight ending with Dave lying on top of John, pinning him down.

"Dude, you're crushing me."

"And you crushed my winning streak." They both remained quiet for the next few moments, John thinking up some plan to get the blond off of him, and Dave simply chilling. He was glad John had come over. Cool guys didn't get lonely, but it sure was boring when the house was all to yourself. Sure, Bro had left a note on the kitchen counter with his famous, 'be back sometime' line, but that was a few days ago. They were running dangerously low on aj and Dave needed his obnoxious best friend to just get his mind off that crushing fact. Sure, he could always, oh, _go to the store himself_ but that took effort. It was easier to just lie on top of his friend and play fourteen consecutive games of Kart.

     He must have phased out for a moment, because the next thing he remembered was his ass hitting the hardwood floor next to the couch. "Hey, I had just gotten comfortable!"

"Ooooh, how will I live with the guilt?" John snorted, sitting up straight and grabbing his controller again. "One more go? All or nothing?"

     Dave stretched, adjusted his sweet shades, and returned to his corner of the couch. "Bring it on."


End file.
